El segundo error del mañana
by Makie Karin
Summary: Solo... ya no quería cometer otro error.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Hoshino Katsura.

Parejas: LavixLenalee, LenaleexAllen.

Hola, bueno esto es un regalito por el cumple de Lavi, ¡feliz cumple!, espero que les guste este primer capítulo de una historia que en un principio era un one shot.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

* * *

El mañana no existe. Él decía.

.

Cuando decimos, "Mañana hablaremos", es como decir que nunca hablaran, puesto que al día siguiente, donde llega el supuesto "mañana", ya no es mañana, si no hoy. Él sabía esto a la perfección, puesto que hacía ese tipo de bromas muy seguida, donde prometía hacer algo al día siguiente y no lo hacía, diciendo fácilmente que el mañana aun no llegaba. Por eso cuando la chica le dijo que hablarían mañana, tuvo su cierta gracia, a tal punto que su mente le dijo que tenía que reír por aquello, pero no podía. Los ojos de la joven Lee le regalaban una mirada severa que le hizo estar serio y solo asentir sin decir palabra, por eso fue que solo la vio, vio como ella se iba con ese paso lento, pero molesto y una vez que desapareció de su rango de vista, él solo entró a su cuarto.

Ese "Lavi, tenemos que hablar" con el tonó molesto y un poco frío hizo que le diera un leve escalofrío en la espalda, que más tarde dijo que le podía dar gracia, pero la verdad es que no podía haber nada bueno con esto. Sintió esa opresión en la garganta, esa que bloqueaba sus palabras, las risas que supuestamente tenían que haber y su sonrisa brillante. En ese momento quiso que el mañana de verdad no llegara, que no se pusiera el sol y que siga de noche, lo quería… lo deseaba, pero esto era estúpido, puesto que era imposible que pasara eso, lo sabía.

Intentó dormir, cerrar su único ojo y despejar esos pensamientos –sentimientos- que no debería haber, era un aprendiz de Bookman, nada de esto debía de pasar, nada, pero si pasó y ahora tal vez se podía arrepentir el hecho que si hubo algo. Y solo pudo ver su pared vieja, y sentir como cada minuto pasaba con más lentitud. Respiró como lo haría durmiendo cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse. Esto solo era pasajero, solo quería decirse eso.

Recordó como ella le había visto por primera vez con sus ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas, como ella le recordó su concepto de la gente que antes tenía y como por primera vez él sí tuvo un corazón que latía rápido por ella, y que pudo atreverse a pensar que tener un corazón no era tan malo como lo esperaba… Ella sonreía con esa calidad y dulzura nunca antes encontrada. Pero ahora no importaba, esos pensamientos –recuerdos- no era bienvenidos en su mente, es más, debían de ser vetados de sus registros, tampoco le debía doler el pecho por una cosa hecha por la orden del viejo, esto… se debía de acabar aunque él no lo quisiera así.

Pero… no pudo dormir y sabía que el viejo lo sabía, puesto que a Bookman no era fácil de engañar y él lo sabía muy bien, lo supo mejor hace poco.

Nunca espero que pasara algo, puesto que cuando él le dijo "Lena… esto no puede ser… yo soy un Bookman… no se puede", nunca esperó la respuesta de la chica, ya que ella no se puso triste o decepcionada, más bien, ella sonrió dándole una bella imagen para que él lo guardara solo para sí mismo. Ella se le acercó aquella vez, y le susurró en el oído "No te preocupes… yo tampoco quiero que se entere mi hermano".

Sabía que estaba mal, que si Panda se enteraba todo esto acabaría mal, pero era un imbécil que no pensó más que en estar con ella por un rato y evitar que alguien les encuentre, fue un imbécil que ahora la estaba pagando todas las cosas que hizo, todo sus estúpidos actos. La quería, pero deseaba no quererla tanto, sabía que jugaba a la ruleta rusa y que en cualquier momento se acabaría muriendo por sus propias manos, pero no importaba mientras que podría estar un rato con ella y olvidarse de su obligación de un Bookman, solo por un rato.

Ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que este ese mañana nunca llegue, sabiendo que al día siguiente la chica le hablaría de un tema que él ya sabía y acabaría con algo que ya esperaba. Y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, supo que era de día y que el viejo Panda se había ido del cuarto. Sintió ganas de quedarse en la cama todo el día y no ir donde Lenalee, pero debía hacerlo, ya que la chica se enojaría, además… quería que esto acabe rápido.

Se levantó lentamente. Recordó los gritos de su maestro y esa amenaza, y… Sólo salió del cuarto.

-Lena... buenos días ¿Para qué me querías tan temprano?

En un día normal ella le hubiera dicho que no era temprano, que ya casi era medio día, pero no lo hizo y ella solo vio como él le mostraba su sonrisa brillante. La chica pareció fruncir levemente el ceño y apretar la hoja que tenía en la mano, él solo vio la hoja que ya sabía que decía, siguió sonriendo como el papel de Lavi lo haría. La mirada de Lenalee daba miedo o al menos a Lavi le dio algo de temor y si no estaría acostumbrado a las miradas de su maestro y las de Yu, diría que fue la que más le dio miedo.

-Lavi… ¿Esto es verdad?

No esperaba que Lenalee le botara la nota en la cara. Lavi no quería verla –esa mirada se le clavaba en el pecho- por ello solo vio la hoja, pero no vio lo escrito, solo vio la hoja, la tinta y la pluma utilizada para hacer esa nota. No quería leer aquellas palabras en donde explicaba que solo se desahogó con ella, puesto que no había otra chica con quien estar y él tenía necesidades. Entendía porque Lenalee estaba molesta por la falsa nota que Panda le obligo a escribir, pero… si no lo hubiera escrito se hubiera ido de la Orden, él no quería eso y prefería hacer la nota antes de irse.

Aun sin verla, respondió.

-Sí… es verdad.

Esperaba que Lenalee le diera una bofetada y así fue. Le dolió la mejilla. Vio que en aquellos ojos violetas se encontraban con lágrimas –se sentía mal- y luego la chica le grito, hasta que no pudo más, hasta que le dijo lo desagradable, lo repugnante y… demás cosas hirientes que era, entonces se fue, limpiando sus ojos con las lágrimas que ya salieron. Él solo vio como ella se iba y después de unos minutos acabo estando solo en el bosque, con el viendo revolviendo sus cabellos rojos.

Aunque no quisiera debían comportarse igual que siempre, ya que esto era secreto y si había algún cambio entre su relación, sospecharían, por ello Lenalee intentaba sonreírle y hablar, pero las conversación siempre eran cortas y la sonrisa era totalmente fingida, además ella no le dirigía la mirada. Puede que él se haya sentido mal por esto, porque la chica cambio y ya no daba la sonrisa que a él le gustaba. Además que ahora hablaba mucho más al "señor frío", o sea a Yu.

..

Entonces pasó un tiempo y él volvió a ver la sonrisa de Lenalee.

-Buenos días Lavi.

Ella le sonrió y él por un breve momento pensó que todo estaba bien de nuevo, que ahora pasó el suficientemente tiempo para que todo este como antes de comenzar con esto.

-Buenos días.

Y ahí fue cuando vio a Allen, sonriendo igual que Lenalee y… sí, se dio cuenta de algo importante. Sonrió, mostrándoles a ambos chicos sus diente blancos.

-Buenos días chicos.

Se dio cuenta que a Lenalee le gustaba el nuevo chico, Allen, pero en vez de sentirse mal o lo que sea, solo se sintió algo bien.

-Imbécil.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quién le dijo aquel insulto y no era algo raro que Yu le dijera un insulto, es más sí Yu no le dijera un insulto por un día… eso lo asustaría. Notó que Kanda estaba medio molesto, no sabía por qué, pero él solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

Kanda dudo en decirle algo, ¿Tal vez se deba a que se rindió?, no lo creía, puesto que estaba seguro que a Yu no le importaba ese punto, pero algo le decía que ese comportamiento en el japonés era raro.

-Por… -tardo un poco en responder- porque eres un imbécil, naciste imbécil y morirás imbécil, acepta tu destino conejo idiota.

Él mayormente le diría algo así como "Yo soy un genio Yu", pero aquella vez solo le dejo pasar y rió.

-¿Acaso hiciste una broma Yu? –Kanda estaba por molestarse y decirle que no, que era solamente la verdad- me gusta tu broma.

Y por un breve rato notó que Kanda le vio con una cara de "¿qué te pasa idiota"?, pero el solo sonrió más y se sintió mejor.

* * *

Hola… este es mi regalo a Lavi, como ya dije, la verdad es que esto solo tenía que ser un one shot, pero luego esa maldita frase que dio Kanda y que se me ocurrió mientras casi dormía… cambió las cosas, mucho, no creo que sean muchos capítulos y tampoco sé si va a ver un Lavyu o no, pero… bueno, así son las cosas.

De igual manera espero que les guste.

Espero ver sus reviews.

Me leen en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
